Our Beloved Vice President
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Takuma Ichijou: The Vice President who's nice, friendly and has a wonderful smile...but people say that you can't take him lightly...Things I can picture Ichijou doing around the Moon Dorms. Slight Shonen ai. You don't even have to squint.


I really don't know how this came about, it just did. I need a new hobby. :/

* * *

**Our Beloved Vice President**

Things I can picture Ichijou doing around the Moon Dorms

_by: TheseScarletDropsofINK_

* * *

_Takuma Ichijou_

_The Vice President who's nice, friendly and has a wonderful smile…_

_But people say that you can't take him lightly…_

_~ excerpt from VK Fanbook_

**A Sneaky Kiss for a Sleepy Vampire**

_When Shiki said he fell asleep and Ichijou supported him…_

Ichijou stood guard, watching over his roommate as he stood, sleep dragging him into its lustful arms. After a moment, electric blue vanished. Ichijou noticed Shiki's eyes were closed all the way this time. With a silly little smile on his face, he caught the younger vampire's shoulders before he toppled over and leaned in with a quick kiss to his lips.

Immediately, Shiki blinked awake, staring at Ichijou, who just smiled at him and said, "You shouldn't fall asleep while standing up. You'll fall and get hurt."

When he walked away, Shiki watched him leave, his fingertips to his lips, wondering something that couldn't have possible happened. "Did he really…?"

**His Strange Collection**

While they were walking, Ichijou noticed something on the floor and knelt down to pick it up. When Shiki noticed, he asked what he was doing. Ichijou glanced back and smiled at him, holding up what looked like a fortune on a faded strip of paper with red ink that said, _"Life is not a struggle. It's a wiggle."_

While they were in the forest, Ichijou became busy with something near a tree. When Shiki noticed, he asked what he was doing and Ichijou lifted his hand to show him. "Wild mushrooms!"

Once, when Shiki wasn't paying attention, he'd knocked over a jar filled with antique looking buttons. He had carefully placed them back onto the bookshelf that was ladened with more button-filled jars and went on his way. When he checked a week after, the buttons had been replaced with colorful marbles. The week after that, the shelves held nothing but foliage, dirt, twigs, tree leaves and pebbles. When Ichijou began collecting bugs, Shiki made sure to avoid that shelf.

**His Favorite Person to Tease**

When Aidou was innocently sitting around the common room, Ichijou stumbled in front of him, hitting his shin against the coffee table lightly. When Kaname walked into the room, he cried to him, saying, "Aidou kicked me!"

Aidou went pale.

**His Love for Books**

One day Ichijou and Shiki held up in their rooms in a contest to see who could read through more books. Only five minutes into the competition, Shiki fell asleep. Ichijou never noticed. He stood up all night (morning) and won.

**He Recommends Manga for Others to Read**

When Ichijou saw Yuuki wandering around, he handed her a book and told her to read it. When he realized he'd given her a yaoi book, he avoided Kaname for a week. He never got his book back and Yuuki watched Kaname and Zero argue with a new interest.

**He Likes to Exaggerate**

While drinking tea with Kaname, Ichijou began talking about manga, hoping to get Kaname to finally give in and read one. "Just the other day Ruka was saying how she enjoyed this story so much, she would die if the next volume took too long to be released."

Ruka frowned behind him. "I never said that."

**His Respect for Kiryu Isn't Returned**

When Ichijou patted the disciplinary committee member's shoulder and told him to "work hard." He thought, _we should be friends_. Kiryu glanced at his hand and glared at him.

Nervously, Ichijou removed his hand. _Or maybe not._

**His Fearless Attitude Towards his Best Friend**

Since Ichijou is the closest to Kaname, he isn't the least bit afraid to speak his mind. If you know where the landmines are, you can avoid stepping on them right? Still, Ichijou doesn't _always _realize when he's crossing the line. _But he's getting there...little by little..._

.X.

"Unless you really believe that Zero is innocent, I wont talk to you again!" Yuuki Cross shouted before running off after Kiryu. Kaname watched her go. Behind him, Ichijou couldn't help but laugh. "This isn't a fight between kids."

Kaname's glare blew a whole through the tree besides Ichijou's head.

.X.

_...or not..._

* * *

...really, this had no point. Well, maybe to show how much we love Takuma Ichijou. :)

I feel like it needs this so bad...

Teehee.

xD


End file.
